


Training

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Liz might be a slave, but she's grown used to manipulating her masters into giving her whatever she wants. Her newest master decides she needs to be reminded of her place and receive some training on proper behavior. The only person with a chance of bringing the brat to heel is Mason, the Alpha of the Pack. When Liz sees him, she realizes he might be the only man she can't bend to her will.It seems she'll be the one bending this time.**very much dubcon, at best**





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HereLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereLies/gifts).



> For Herelies who came up with the idea. Hopefully she likes it!!
> 
> Also, this is a oneshot, but hell, that has never stopped me before from writing a few more chapters. So, let me know if anyone is interested in my adding some more chapters of smut to this at some point.

 

Liz’s mother had said to never go into a predator’s den, and with the way Mason stared at her, she thought she should have heeded the advice better.

 

Mason shoved Liz to her knees with a heavy hand on her shoulder. Her knees stung, but she didn’t fight it. Training, that’s what Nate had said when he’d ordered her here. If she wanted to stay as Nate’s slave, she needed training, and it seemed Mason excelled at training difficult slaves.

 

Not that Liz had ever considered herself difficult. She never outright refused Nate, never argued with him, at least not directly. Sure, she hedged the lines, she pouted and manipulated him, but that was how she’d always been.

 

While Nuka World wasn’t perfect, it was a hell of a lot better than other places. That had left Liz there, in Mason’s room, on her knees in front of the Alpha.

 

Nate have given her two choices. Suffer through Mason’s ‘training,’ or Nate would release her and she’d be free to leave. Of course, there weren’t a lot of options for an ex-brothel worker and ex-slave. Without a boss, without muscle, she was just begging for someone to pick her up, and the sort of people who might do that? Well, even Mason looked good compared to them.

 

“You look so pretty there, on your knees.” Mason crouched down, grasping her chin in a tight grip. “Are you going to behave?”

 

Liz nodded, though the action didn’t work due to his grip. “Yes,” she said, instead.

 

Mason laughed, a short bark of sound that said he didn’t believe her. “If you could behave, you wouldn’t need me to train you, would you? But you don’t have a fucking clue how to behave. You think you can just brat around, wrap Nate around your pretty little finger, and put yourself on top?”

 

“I-“

 

“-quiet.” His voice snapped out, thumb pressing past her lips, rubbing against her tongue, while his other fingers remained below her chin to hold her jaw still. “When I want to hear you, I’ll tell you to beg. Until then? I want this mouth either shut or put to work.”

 

She went to close her lips around his finger, but he tightened his grip, thumb pressing her tongue down, as he stood. It forced her up straight on her knees, due to his height.

 

His other hand reached for his pants, undoing them with the flick of his fingers. “The problem with you is that you think you’re in charge. You think this is your game, but pet, this is my game.” He pulled his cock from the confines of his pants, but when she tried to look, he used the grip on her chin to keep her gaze up. “Keep your eyes on me.”

 

Liz pulled in a breath, tongue pressing against his finger even as she tried to stay still. Why the hell was this working?

 

When Nate tried to order her around, she’d purse her lips and bat her eyes, and he’d let her off. He wasn’t a harsh man in general, and on the few times he’d tried rougher treatment, she’d had him on his back and beneath her thumb in no time.

 

Mason’s face said he wasn’t about to fall for any of that bullshit.

 

Liz expected Mason to shove into her mouth. He wasn’t a gentle man, and the grip on her face reminded her of it. He’d push past her lips and fuck her face, and damn her, she’d love every moment of it. She’d never wanted that sort of treatment, but something about the promise in those eyes of his, the way his face paint obscured his face, it made her crave it. Whatever lesson he hoped to teach wasn’t going to happen because right then?

 

Right then, he was still playing into her hands, because she was drenched. 

 

Mason’s arm flexed, but with her head titled, she couldn’t see what he was doing. She could guess, though, with the way that armed moved.

 

“The way you shift tells me you’re fucking drenched, ain’t you? Bet if I stripped you down, spread those thighs, you’d be a mess, wouldn’t you?”

 

She tried to answer, but his thumb prevented anything but a mumble to escape.

 

“Yeah, you would. You want me to pick you up and fuck you, don’t you? Bet you wanted it the second you walked in here. Fuck, I’ve seen you when you walk in here with Nate, seen the way you watch me. You’ve wanted me to take that cunt since you got here, didn’t you? You think that I’m going to put you on all four and fuck you until you’re screaming and coming around my cock, don’t you?”

 

Liz nodded, even though it caused his fingers to dig into her chin. Yes, she did. She wanted him to hold her against the wall and take her, hard. She wanted to scratch her nails down his back, to draw blood, because he could take it.

 

His lips curled up into a smirk. “Figured as much. The fucking lesson for today, though? You ain’t in charge. You don’t get what you want, not unless you earn it, and I don’t mean by being a brat. You get shit by behaving, but you ain’t been behaving. So guess what? You don’t get shit. I’m gonna use you exactly how I want to, and you’re gonna learn to take it like a good pet.”

 

His hand shifted, thumb coming out of her mouth, so he could grip her hair.

 

Liz leaned forward to capture his cock between her lips. A yank on her hair had her wincing, eyebrows inching together. She was trying to please him. She wanted to show him how good she was with her mouth, how she could deep throat him until he forgot about these stupid lessons. Wasn’t that what he wanted? Wasn't that what she was supposed to do? 

 

“Uh-huh, pet. You gotta learn to listen. Stop thinking, stop trying to do what you want, and just fucking listen. Did I ask you to suck me off? That’s right, I didn’t. So stay still and learn to listen.”

 

Before she could respond, something wet touched her lips. His cock, she realized when her tongue touched her lip to taste precome. He didn’t push into her mouth, just lined her lips, wetness following like lipstick.

 

A tremble ran through her with want to open her mouth. She wanted to control this, to lick him until his knees went weak, until he realized how damned much he needed her.

 

But that’s why he was doing this, wasn’t it? To remind her of her place.

 

He rubbed his cock over her cheek, the hand in her hair keeping her still. She kept her gaze up, locked on his, on the steady way he watched her.

 

She couldn’t break him. It hit her then, that there was no bending him, no playing him. He was in charge. She could decide to walk out if she wanted, since Nate had given her that choice, but that was the only choice she had.

 

Her cheek stung, and she realized he’d let his cock slap her cheek.

 

“Pay attention, pet. This is a lesson, and you’re not about to learn if you ain’t paying attention. Say sorry.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Sorry, Alpha,” he corrected her.

 

She gulped. “Sorry Alpha.” Speaking caused her lips to smack together, and she caught the taste of his precome again that he’d left across her lips, that she knew had smeared across her cheek. Her cheeks heated as she considered how she must look.

 

He pulled back slightly so his cock was just in front of her. He stroked himself, his hand brushing her lips when he reached the head of his cock.

 

“Fuck, you’ll be fun to chew on.”

 

His words had her frowning. She thought this was a one-time thing. Something to teach her to start listening to Nate. A hard fuck from someone like Mason to remind her there were worse things around than Nate.

 

Mason laughed, though it came out breathless. “You thought this was gonna be it? Nah, pet, not even close. See, you got a lifetime of bad habits. You had a fuckton of masters who let you do whatever you wanted, and you showed up here thinking you could keep on acting that way. So, Nate says you’re mine until you figure out your place. Gotta say, I’m gonna enjoy chewing on you until you break. You can hiss and buck and struggle all you want, but you ain’t big enough game to throw me off. Now, open that mouth like a good girl.”

 

Liz obeyed, expecting again for him to fuck her face.

 

Instead, warmth hit her face. She snapped her eyes shut as he came, some landing in her mouth but a hell of a lot of it going on her face, instead. Fuck, she’d bet he did it on purpose.

 

She went to close her mouth.

 

“Keep your mouth open. I didn’t tell you to move.”

 

She opened her eyes, grateful he’d avoided coming on them, so they didn’t sting.

 

He crouched down in front of her again, then brought the hand he’d used on himself to her face. He swirled his fingers through the mess on her face before dipping them into her mouth, adding some come from her face to that pooled on her tongue. “You look good like this, marked like a proper slut. Go on and swallow.”

 

Liz swallowed even though he didn’t remove is fingers, the action causing her to lick them clean as well.

 

He pulled his fingers out. “So, what was the lesson for today? Need to make sure you understood it, because I’m not fucking sure you were listening.”

 

“The lesson was that I’m not in charge.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I need to learn to listen.”

 

“Well, who would have fucking guessed you could learn, or at least repeat. We’ll see if any of it sunk in, won’t we?”

 

She nodded before she could think about it. Fuck, how did he do that so fast? She’d have snarked off to anyone else, smiled sweetly as she offered some passive-aggressive remark. With him, though, she responded before she even thought about it.

 

He laughed and released her hair. “Go clean yourself up, then get into the bed. Yeah, Nate ain’t taking you back tonight. You’re all mine.”

 

Liz got to her feet, unsteady, though Mason grasped her arm to help her up. Her knees ached as she looked around for something to use.

 

“Rags are out there.” Mason nodded at the door, then laughed at the look on her face. “You walking out there, face covered in my come, ain’t gonna make anyone bat an eye. You not wanting to is all about you still trying to show how in control you are, but you ain’t. So, go on and hurry up. For every damned minute you take to do as I say, I’m going swat that ass of yours, and trust me, you won’t enjoy it. I’ll make sure you don’t.”

 

She hurried toward the door, because Liz had never been willing to try any sort of pain, even playfully. The last thing she wanted was to try it with Mason, as he didn’t strike her as a man who would go easy.

 

And why the hell did that excite her?

 

Mason caught her by the hair, yanking her to a stop. “You forgot something.”

 

She had? Liz tried to make her brain work, to figure it out.

 

Mason held her steady, her hair like a leash wrapped around his large hand. “I took the time to teach you a lesson, pet. What do you think you ought to say to me?”

 

Oh. Liz licked her lips, tasting his come still on them. “Thank you.”

 

Another yank to her hair pulled a broken moan from her.

 

“Alpha. Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Mason grinned, then released her. “Oh, you’ll be fun once you’re really broken. I love game that takes a while; makes it that much better when they finally give in. Go on, time’s running out.”

 

Liz moved, but not fast enough to escape the hard swat on her ass from Mason, or his chuckle.

 

Her mother had told her to stay out of predator’s dens, and she finally understood exactly why.

 

  


End file.
